


Будни Нижней Сферы

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Жизнь в "раю"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 9





	Будни Нижней Сферы

– На Норфолк не похоже.  
От удивления она даже слегка приоткрыла рот. В отличие от многих, попадающих в её «рай», он не кричал, не плакал, не заламывал руки и не носился кругами, а был спокоен и невозмутим как… как он был спокоен и невозмутим всегда, ещё при жизни.  
И первым, что он произнёс, очутившись здесь, рядом с ней, было это загадочное «на Норфолк не похоже».  
Потом, впрочем, он удивил её ещё больше.  
– Боюсь, вы правы, – театрально вздохнула она, разводя руками, – это не Норфолк. Дело в том, что вы умерли и…  
– Это очень хорошо, – прервал её Бригадир, а затем, заметив её округлившиеся глаза, пояснил: – Хорошо, что не Норфолк. Мне там в прошлый раз не понравилось. Бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт, к вашим услугам. Мисс?..  
– Просто Мисси, – она кокетливо присела в подобии реверанса. – Вы не огорчены тем, что с вами случилось?  
– Я очень старый человек, Мисси, что ещё могло со мной случиться? – улыбнулся Летбридж-Стюарт, склоняясь над её рукой.  
«О, вы даже не представляете себе, мой дорогой Бригадир», – подумала она, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы громко не расхохотаться, в то время как его усы легко щекотали её пальцы.

* * *

Себ возился целый день, но решения проблемы так и не нашёл. Просто чтобы выплеснуть злость, Мисси несколько раз стёрла и перезагрузила его, но всё было бесполезно: незадокументированное небо никуда не исчезало. Куда бы ни шла эта странная девушка, в какие бы помещения ни входила, все базовые настройки дизайна слетали, а над головой её всегда возникали звёзды.  
– Всё, как он обещал, – прошептала она, любуясь на расчерчивающие мерцающую черноту хвосты комет.  
– Это стоило того? – снова и снова спрашивала Мисси, ласково-покровительственно обнимая её за плечи. – Такая ужасная смерть! Я не смогла разглядеть: ты умерла ещё в полёте или сгорела внизу? Впрочем, не думай об этом, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты огорчалась понапрасну. Просто скажи мне – это стоило того? Умирать за него?  
Девушка отвечала ей, не сводя глаз с расцветающих перед её глазами туманностей.  
– Не знаю, в чём дело, но, боюсь, это невозможно убрать, – развёл руками Стив Джобс. Он копался в компьютере уже несколько часов, но проклятые звёзды сияли всё так же ярко, не желая сменяться стандартными заставками. – Я уже неоднократно говорил вам, что если бы у вас тут стояла менее идиотская система, возможно…  
Мисси с трудом подавила в себе порыв распылить и его тоже.  
«Как я могу винить его? Он сделал всё, что смог», – горячо уверял её толстяк в смешной одежде.  
«Он славный человек, этот Доктор, или не человек, откуда он там был, я забыла, но славный, в любом случае, уверена, что он нашёл способ спасти остальных, просто не может быть иначе», – неугомонно трещала его жена.  
«Помочь ему было честью для меня», – заверял её кактусоподобный киборг, чьё имя Себ смог записать правильно только с четвёртой попытки.  
В тот день в Нижней Сфере было зарегистрировано много новых обитателей, и у Мисси уже сводило челюсть от дифирамбов Доктору.  
«Я бы умерла за него ещё тысячу раз, если бы понадобилось», – продолжал звучать в её голове тихий, но уверенный голос Астрид.

* * *

Сидя тем вечером в тишине своей ТАРДИС, Мисси вспоминала, как Астрид целовала Доктора, и царапающее чувство беспокойства мешало ей сосредоточиться на текущих делах.  
Ей почему-то казалось, что у регенерации в дурацких коричневых костюмах и разноцветных кедах должны быть мягкие, влажные и податливые губы. А у самой последней – сухие, жёсткие и колючие, как он сам. Доктор с бабочкой, должно быть, целовался неумело, стукаясь зубами и не зная, куда деть нос… (господи, о чём она только думает?..).  
Мисси раздражённо щёлкнула по кнопкам и вызвала на экран все моменты, в которые Доктора целовали (да что такое случилось со всеми этими спутницами?.. Раньше они себе такого не позволяли. И спутники! Ей пришлось прокрутить в памяти несколько особенно удачных смертей Джека Харкнесса, чтобы успокоиться).  
– Это пригодится для моего плана, – говорила она вслух, фиксируя каждый взгляд Доктора, каждый поворот его головы и каждый издаваемый им звук. – Было бы просто глупо не использовать такое оружие.  
На экране Доктор изумлённо встряхивал головой, сдавленно охал и закрывал глаза.  
Доктор в её воображении смотрел на неё в смятении, с затравленным видом отступал назад, беззвучно глотал воздух, а потом сдавался и покорно позволял её языку изучать свой рот, неловко шевеля губами в ответ.  
– Это пригодится для плана, – громко повторяла Мисси, расстёгивая несколько пуговиц на пиджаке. – Поможет сбить его с толку, не даст ему опомниться.  
Доктор в её воображении осторожно, словно драгоценность, брал её лицо в руки и накрывал её губы своими – горячими, требовательными и властными, вытянутыми в упрямую линию и обветренными, как у Теты, и в глазах его было столько нежности и заботы, что двух сердец не хватало для того, чтобы вместить в себя всё, что она чувствовала в этот момент.  
Чтобы прийти в норму, многократной перезагрузки Себа уже было недостаточно, так что ей пришлось убить всех сотрудников своего научного центра и набрать новых.

* * *

– Гариет Джонс, бывший премьер-ми…  
– Да-да, мы знаем, – хором отмахнулись Мисси и Себ. – Добро пожаловать в Землю Обетованную. Или в рай, если вам так больше нравится.  
Бывший премьер-министр растерянно озиралась по сторонам, тело её по-прежнему сотрясали судороги. Смерть от лучей далеков едва ли можно было назвать лёгкой. Мисси поморщилась от неприятных воспоминаний.  
– Это стоило того, моя дорогая?  
– Простите?..  
– Это стоило того? Умереть за него? За Доктора?  
Лицо Гариет тут же стало настороженным.  
– Кто вы? Откуда вы знаете Доктора?  
– О, он мой старый друг. Старейший, можно даже сказать. Но давайте вернёмся к вам.  
– Ему удалось? Спасти Землю?  
– Ну, мы же с вами знаем – он всегда спасает эту дурацкую маленькую планетку. Он так сильно любит её. Не так сильно, как меня, разумеется, но…  
– Кто вы? – настойчиво повторила Гариет Джонс, глядя на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Гарольд Саксон, бывший премьер-министр, – Мисси вскинула руки, изображая, что размахивает удостоверением личности, и расхохоталась, любуясь произведённым впечатлением. – Но не бойтесь, дорогая, мы не будем проводить тут выборы.

* * *

«Он так сильно любит меня», – со смешком сказала она на следующий день, принимая в своём кабинете мрачную и молчаливую Аделаиду Брук.  
«О, он так меня любит», – повторила она, предлагая чашечку кофе неловко застывшей Джоан Редферн.  
«Любит меня», – доверительно поведала она сразу нескольким пожилым юнитовским военным.  
«Любит, любит, любит», – радостно смеялась она, танцуя на лужайке.  
«Мой бойфренд», – попробовала она новое слово на вкус, когда в её сад свалился робот с половиной лица. Слово звучало странно, как будто скрипя на языке и вызывая мурашки по всему телу.  
«Бедняжечка моя, вы пожертвовали ради них жизнью, а мой бойфренд даже не узнал, как вас зовут? Как нехорошо с его стороны», – картинно прижимая руки ко рту, возмутилась она, встречая стюардессу, имя которой тоже не запомнила.  
«Мой бойфренд часто ведёт себя безответственно, милочка, опаздывает на встречи, а то и вовсе не приходит – только не на встречи со мной, разумеется», – ядовито улыбнулась она мадам де Помпадур.  
«Он спас меня – ну разве это не романтично? Вы просто обязаны написать об этом сонет», – кокетливо похлопав ресницами, попросила она Шекспира.  
«Мой дорогой бойфренд вечно так: поиграет, а потом сбежит и не возвращается, – светски сообщила она королеве Елизавете (женился на королеве, серьёзно? У этого проклятого повелителя времени решительно не было никаких тормозов). – К другим, не ко мне – ко мне-то он возвращается всегда».  
Это было восхитительно – произносить всё это, а потом смотреть на их вытягивающиеся глупые лица.  
К концу второго месяца она уже почти не помнила, что из этого правда, а что нет.

* * *

Прокололась она как обычно глупо. Вредная привычка – слишком увлекаться смакованием своих побед. В самом деле, пора было бы уже завязывать с этим. Но после очередного совершённого ею путешествия по временной линии Доктора было невероятно сложно удержаться, тем более, что в первый раз у неё не было времени как следует прочувствовать всё по причине собственной скоропостижной смерти. Уважительная причина, не правда ли?  
– А ведь он так и не пришёл на них, – с удовольствием протянула она, всё ещё представляя себе мокрые от слёз губы и дрожащие руки, прикасавшиеся к её (его) лбу. Пиджак насквозь пропах дымом, но ей не хотелось пока менять его.  
– Кхм. Кто? Куда? – спросил Бригадир, отхлёбывая чай. Они сидели за накрытым столом в саду, наслаждаясь тем, что могло бы быть свежим солнечным утром, если бы в Нижней Сфере были утра, дни и вечера. Бригадир любил приходить сюда и пить с ней чай. Он говорил, что её сад напоминает ему тот, что был у него дома, – тот, что так любила его жена. Иногда Мисси даже заставала его за выдёргиванием сорняков из клумбы или за поливом кустов, и Летбридж-Стюарт всегда заверял её в том, что эти занятия не доставляют ему ничего, кроме искреннего удовольствия. – Вы крайне загадочная женщина, Мисси, боюсь, я не всегда успеваю за вашим ходом мысли.  
– Ну, как «кто» – наш дорогой Доктор, разумеется. Не сходил на ваши похороны. Не очень-то по-дружески, верно? После всего, через что вы вместе прошли. А вот мои похороны, с другой стороны, он не просто посетил, он фактически сам… Вы бы только видели, как он рыдал, прижимая к груди моё бездыханное тело!  
– Наш – дорогой – Доктор? – медленно, выделяя каждое слово, произнёс Летбридж-Стюарт и отставил чашку в сторону. Мисси мысленно прокрутила в голове несколько особенно грязных галлифрейских ругательств. – Вы… Гм.  
Она терпеливо ждала, пока он прокрутит в голове свой набор соответствующих случаю выражений.  
– Доктор… тоже? Может… гм… так? – спросил он, снова поднося чашку к усам.  
Мисси кивнула.  
Несколько минут они молча пили чай.  
– С бородой было привычнее, – сказал Летбридж-Стюарт, перестав, наконец, буравить её инспектирующим взглядом и потянувшись за печеньем.  
– Я бы не рыдал на его месте, – добавил он ещё через несколько минут.  
– Ничуть не сомневаюсь в этом, мой дорогой Бригадир, – мило улыбнулась Мисси. – Ещё по чашечке?  
– Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь покрепче, если вы не против.  
Они разлили тут же появившееся перед ними «что-то покрепче» по стаканам и ещё долго сидели в полной тишине, а на следующий день Бригадир снова пришёл пить чай и как ни в чём не бывало завёл светскую беседу о погоде и расцветающих в саду лилиях.  
Руку, тем не менее, он ей целовать перестал.

* * *

– Ух, жесть! Вот это круто! – Себу, нетерпеливо прыгающему на кресле и не отрывающему глаз от экрана, для полной картины не хватало только ведра попкорна. – Их сначала было много, а потом этот чувак в балахоне взмахнул рукой – и-и-и вжик! Вау! Я весь дрожу от волнения!  
Мисси поморщилась (откуда только он набрался такой лексики?), заглянула ему через плечо и вздрогнула.  
– Что это ты такое смотришь, Себ? Я не…  
– Я проанализировал наиболее часто запрашиваемую вами информацию, понял, какие параметры вас интересуют, и решил тоже поискать примечательные объекты, – жизнерадостно затараторил интерфейс. – Смотрите-ка, вот этот белобрысый, например, тоже пожертвовал жизнью ради Доктора, ну разве не прелесть? Хотите откручу назад? Это такое зрелище! Вот, с того места, где он говорит «уйди с дороги». Столько чувства, столько страсти! Видно, как он готов на всё ради Доктора. Ментальный образ, к сожалению, сохранить не удалось – он провалился куда-то за пределы нашей реальности, так что, увы, спросить, стоило ли это того, уже не удастся. Самое смешное, что спасённый всё равно тут же умер, потому что решил благородно спасти какого-то де…

На этот раз она испепелила его с особенным удовольствием и не восстанавливала целую неделю, несмотря на то, что всю бумажную работу пришлось взять на себя.

* * *

Из вещей, неизменно поднимающих ей настроение в созданном ею раю, она бы особо выделила следующие: отвечать «да-да, чем я могу вам помочь?» на каждый возглас «о боже!», заводить дружбу с теми, кого она когда-то лично убила (о, эта милая болтливая тётушка Тиган, если бы она только знала, кто её новая подруга), и, разумеется, пить чай с Бригадиром.

* * *

К Джеку Харкнессу она никогда не выходила, лишь со стороны наблюдая за тем, как он надевает свою самую очаровательную улыбку, чтобы сказать Себу «привет», может быть (не всегда), успевает подмигнуть ему, а затем, подёрнувшись рябью, растворяется в воздухе. После прокола с Бригадиром ей не хотелось зря рисковать. Даже за то небольшое время, что Джек проводил у них, он мог узнать её, а раздражающая неспособность умереть в комплекте с личным знакомством с Доктором делали его слишком опасным свидетелем.  
– Я уже устал регистрировать его! – жеманно всплескивая руками, жаловался Себ где-то после двадцать шестого или двадцать седьмого раза. – То есть он, конечно, очень милый и всё такое, но расходы на бумагу? Потраченные чернила? Парню пора уже определиться. Как только я записываю его, к нему тут же выстраивается целая очередь желающих встретиться. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Один даже утверждает, что он его родной внук. И что я должен объяснять всем этим бедным людям, когда наш ветреный капитан снова испаряется у них из-под носа?

Когда люди на Земле вдруг резко перестали умирать, тем самым поставив весь их гениальный проект под угрозу, а потом Джек, сам о том не ведая, спас их, Себ потеплел к нему и даже научился очень быстро готовить кофе к его приходу.

* * *

– Мой муж был чудовищем, вы себе просто не представляете. Он делал такое… Он… Я должна была его остановить, понимаете? Нельзя было позволить ему… – она затряслась и обхватила себя обеими руками. – Почему здесь так жарко? Почему мне всё время так больно?  
– Моя бедная девочка, сколько же тебе пришлось вынести, – Мисси ласково провела ладонью по её щеке, очертила пальцем дрожащий рот и, цепко ухватив за подбородок, заставила посмотреть на себя. – Тебе жарко, потому что ты сгорела после того взрыва. Гореть неприятно, согласна, но ничего не поделаешь, таковы уж правила. Мне тоже было неприятно, но я тебя прощаю.  
Люси Саксон дёрнулась, как от удара, и Мисси с гордостью отметила, что такого ужаса в её красивых глазах Гарольду Саксону никогда не удавалось добиться.  
– Гарри?..  
– Пока смерть не разлучит нас, моя дорогая… а, впрочем, нет – она же нас уже не разлучила! – запустив руку в светлые пряди, Мисси легко, почти нежно скользнула губами по её лицу и рассмеялась.  
Когда Мисси в следующий раз увидела её поникшую хрупкую фигурку, Себ хищно-восторженной птицей нависал над ней со своим неизменным планшетом.  
Потом Мисси больше её не видела.

* * *

Уговорить остальных было гораздо более сложной задачей.  
«Я две тысячи лет был пластиковым солдатом, подумаешь какой-то там загробный мир», – пожимал плечами старик Уильямс, отодвигая от себя планшет.  
«Тут есть нормальный интернет! Отлично», – искренне радовалась его жена, придвигая к себе планшет и тут же начиная быстро нажимать на кнопки.  
«Веселее, чем с динозаврами», – говорил Адрик.  
«Не люблю я эти новые технологии, – ворчал Летбридж-Стюарт. – И, пожалуйста, попросите вашего подчинённого больше не предлагать мне ничего подписывать – за годы в ЮНИТ мне хватило бюрократии на три посмертных жизни вперёд».  
«А кто будет вашу кривую систему чинить? – возмущённо фыркал Джобс. – Этот болтун, что ли?».  
У Доктора, должно быть, просто ангельское терпение, думала она, если он столько времени возится с самой упрямой расой в галактике и до сих пор не одобряет такого естественного и разумного желания стереть её с лица земли.

Аделаиду Брук она вопреки установленному порядку вычистила из базы сама, с удовольствием думая о том, как строптивой землянке, осмелившейся поставить под сомнение высшие права повелителей времени, придётся выполнять приказы Доктора, когда Доктор…

* * *

– …примет мой подарок.  
– Это самое нелепое, что я когда-либо от вас слышал, – отрезал Бригадир, – а это, согласитесь, печально, учитывая, что когда мы с вами только познакомились, вы пытались передушить население Земли пластмассовыми ромашками.  
– Это были нарциссы, – на автомате ответила Мисси. – Но что вам не нравится?  
– Неважно. Можете мне поверить как военному, много лет проработавшему вместе с Доктором, – купите ему бутылку виски, хорошего чаю или шейный платок. Но армия? Не смешите меня. Он не принял бы в подарок даже рогатку или водяной пистолет.  
– Он согласится. Он любит меня, – сказала она то, что произносила уже тысячу раз, но под добродушным взглядом Бригадира эти слова съёжились и потускнели.  
– Он спас меня, – продолжила она упрямо. – Мы будем вместе. Он такой же, как я.  
– Вы пытаетесь убедить в этом меня или себя? – спросил Бригадир почти сочувственно.  
Она знала правильный ответ на этот вопрос.  
Она не хотела знать правильный ответ на этот вопрос.  
Сейчас она почти завидовала тем, кого Себу удалось уговорить нажать на кнопку.  
– А она очень милая, да? Малышка Кейт, – Мисси любовно провела пальцем по экрану и развернула планшет к Бригадиру. – Так похожа на папочку. Будет даже немного жаль убивать её, правда? – нежно проворковала она, приблизив губы к самому его уху.  
– Вы совершенно безумны, – сказал он, побелев, и, прихрамывая чуть сильнее, чем обычно, быстро пошёл к выходу.  
Мисси бы ни за что не призналась, но она перестала пить чай в саду, потому что без него это было уже совсем не так весело.

* * *

Мисси не сразу поняла, что изменилось.

В конце главного коридора Джек Харкнесс, совсем непохожий на привычную самонадеянную и флиртующую версию себя, неуверенно протянул руку к светловолосому мальчишке, тяжело вздохнул, начал говорить что-то, а затем пространство вокруг затрепыхалось и всхлипнуло, медленно растворяя его в воздухе.  
С тихим шёпотом качнулись над головой Астрид бесконечные галактики, на минуту погрузив холл в расцвеченную звёздами темноту.  
Копающийся в компьютере Стив Джобс вяло отмахивался отвёрткой от рвущегося помогать ему с вычислениями Адрика.  
Стайка копий Клары Освальд серьёзно обсуждала что-то в углу.  
Мисси привычно окинула взглядом своё царство. Сколько их было здесь – спасённых Доктором, погибших ради Доктора, умерших из-за Доктора – таких, как она.

У стойки регистрации переминался с ноги на ногу Дэнни Пинк.

Её план был идеальным, самым лучшим, он был отточенным и сверкающим совершенством.  
У её плана не было ни единого шанса провалиться.

– Летбридж-Стюарт. Оставь его в покое, – приказала она Себу в тот день, когда Бригадир перестал приходить в её сад. Интерфейс картинно вскинул бровь в немом вопросе. – Скачай мне план кладбища, на котором он похоронен. И больше не приставай к нему с предложением нажать на кнопку. Во-первых, он всё равно никогда не нажмёт. А во-вторых…  
Во-вторых, подумала она с грустной улыбкой, если Доктор не согласится…  
«Когда Доктор не согласится», – тут же поправил её голос в голове, подозрительно похожий на мягкий баритон Бригадира.  
Никогда не помешает иметь про запас план «Б».

Она поправила шляпку, медленно вытерла чуть повлажневшие ладони о юбку и пошла встречать гостей.


End file.
